Milesladdin
Cast: *Aladdin - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Princess Jasmine - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Genie - Magic Gnome (Goldie & Bear) *Jafar - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Iago - Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Abu - Jaq (with Gus as an extra) (Cinderella; 1950) *The Sultan - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Magic Carpet - M.E.R.C (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Razoul - Scar (The Lion King) *Razoul's Guards - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *The Peddler - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Gazeem the Thief - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Rajah - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Balcony Harem Girls - Vampirina Hauntley, Poppy Peepleson, and Bridget (Vampirina) *Two Hungry Children - Goldie Locks and Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) *Prince Achmed - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Beanstalk Jack and Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) *Omar the Melon Seller - The King (Cinderella; 1950) *Farouk The Apple Seller - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo *Old Jafar - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Snake Jafar - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Genie Jafar - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep *Old Man Genie - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) *Little Boy Genie - Pinocchio *Fat Man Genie - The Giant (Goldie & Bear) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Goat Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Harem Genie - Princess Vivian (Sofia the First) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Goofy (Disney) *Super-Spy Genie - Donald Duck (Disney) *Teacher Genie - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Table Lamp Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Submarine Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Gigantic Genie - Hades (Hercules) *Cheerleader Genies - Princess Amber, Princess Hildegard, Princess Clio, and Princess Jun (Sofia the First) *Camel Abu - Bambi *Horse Abu - Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Duck Abu - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) *Ostrich Abu - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Turtle Abu - Crush (Finding Nemo) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) *Toy Abu - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Gingerbread Witch (Goldie & Bear) *Woman at the Window - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Duchess (The Aristocats), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Necklace Man and Woman - Clover (Sofia the First) and Anna (Frozen) *Fat Ugly Lady - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Pot Seller - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) *Nut Seller - Phil the Good Wolf (Goldie & Bear) *Necklace Seller - Baley (Goldie & Bear) *Fish Seller - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Fire Eater - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Rapunzel (Tangled), and Merida (Brave) *75 Golden Camels as themselves *53 Purple Peacocks as themselves *Exotic-Type Mammals as themselves *95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves *60 Elephants as themselves *Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Forty Fakirs - Wood's Men (Goldie & Bear) *Cooks and Bakers - Edgar (The Aristocats) and Chef Louie (The Little Mermaid) *Birds that Warble on Key as themselves *Flamingo in Love with Iago - Zazu (The Lion King) Scenes: Movie Used: Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: Gallery: Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof